


New Futures

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: As Mejibray go on Hiatus and Tsuzuku and Koichi decide to strike out on their own, Tiamat, Tsuzuku's girlfriend of 8 years, plays a large role in ensuring that 8P-SB gets off on the right foot. Once Kamijo makes an offer to the boys, that really, is to good to pass up and all Kamijo wants in return is Tia.





	New Futures

**Author's Note:**

> First off, there is a mature scene at the very beginning of this one-shot, which is marked out as such * - * - * at the beginning of the scene and at the end of the scene. It doesn't effect the overall story, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. I just happen to like writing love scenes so yeah...anyway here's some Tsuzuku fan service: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Tsuzuku/Tsuzuku%205_zps90jyvjm5.jpg.html)  
> 

* - * - *

Tia’s breath rushed from her chest as she felt her back hit the wall, as her boyfriend pressed against her and began to ravage her neck with bites, kisses and licks. She moaned out as he bit down on a particularly sensitive part of her neck where it connected with her collarbone. Another, louder moan following it as his other hand slid down and massaged between her legs roughly, over her jeans. Normally, he wouldn’t have gone right for gold but he had been on the road for close to a year and this time, they hadn’t been able to meet up and be together in any way. This had, understandably, put a strain on both of them, both emotionally and sexually. They had, had video chatted and done naughty things together that way, of course, but it just wasn’t the same, it was simply a need damper. Tonight however, was his first night back and as soon as he had walked through the door he had dropped his things and started to ravage her right away, something that she welcomed whole-heartedly. It had actually taken them about ten minutes to get from the living room to their bedroom because he refused to hold back long enough, for them to run to their room. Her thoughts were whisked away though as she felt her body shudder in that all to familiar way and she threw her head back and cried out as her whole body shook from the orgasm that he had wrung from her. 

Tia looked at him and saw the devilish smirk that had came upon his face, while he watched her break apart for him. His look told her that she wouldn’t have time to catch her breath and then his hands proved her right as they reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head quickly, her bra following quickly after. Once he had her top half bare, he latched onto her breasts with hand and mouth, making her call out again, as she was still incredibly sensitive from her previous orgasm and she felt as his actions went straight to her lower half, sending a shudder through her to stoke the fires of her need further and further. He didn’t stop there though, as his free hand drifted down her naked torso to stop at the top of her jeans, where he undid the button and zipper, taking his hand from her breast to join the other as he pushed down her jeans and underwear. It wasn’t long before he had her completely naked and before she knew it, she was being picked up and placed on their huge and comfortable bed. He left her there for a few moments, as he straightened up and quickly stripped himself of his clothes, his cock standing proudly, as it was released from the confines of his leather pants, making Tia bite her lip in need when she saw it. God, she had missed it inside of her, almost as much as she had missed him. 

Soon her brain stopped working as, as soon as he noticed her small action, he was looming over her and sliding into her entrance, the action making them both moan in unison. Tia latched onto his neck and started to bite and lick, she knew she was being rough and that she would leave marks on him but she didn’t care, she had waited too damn long for him and she didn’t want to hold back this time. He growled above her and began a fast and deep pace as she brought her hands up and dragged her nails down his back as her pleasure went through her in wave after wave. It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their peaks, the tension and the frustration built up over the past year coalescing and exploding in an overflow of cries and moans, as their bodies shuddered against each other and they both went limp. He had rolled off her though, before he had completely collapsed, so that they were laying side by side. 

‘I’m sorry kitten, I wasn’t expecting that to be so quick.’ He apologised softly. 

‘It’s ok baby, we haven’t been together in over a year, it’s to be expected, besides we both came, so what’s the problem?’ Tia replied, looking over to her boyfriend and giving him a grin. 

He laughed softly at her, as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her nose. 

‘Because, you only came twice and that doesn’t sit well with me so...’ He said his tone turning saucy as he rolled over and on top of her again. Tia giggled and then gasped as she felt him at her entrance, already hard again and thus he spent the rest of that night making her call out for him, so much so that by the time they both fell asleep, completely and utterly spent, Tia could no longer speak without her voice coming out ragged and harsh. 

* - * - *

Tia groaned as she rolled over in bed and palmed around her nightstand, trying to find her ringing phone, panicking when she felt her boyfriend stir beside her, she finally found her phone and answered it quickly, watching as he fell back into stillness and she breathed a sigh of relief then spoke into her phone, wincing at her sore throat. 

‘Moshi, Moshi.’ She croaked out, as she got up from bed, just to gasp and drop to her knees when she felt the sharp pain jolt through her body from between her legs. Hearing her friend Shiori on the other end. 

‘Oh my God! Are you ok Tia!? You sound horse and I heard a thud?’ 

‘Yes Shiori, I’m fine. I just..tripped...on the bedsheets. Give me a second, Tsuk got home late last night and is still sleeping, so I don’t wanna wake him. Let me set the phone down real quick until I get something on.’ Tia explained, her excuse sounding weak to her own ears. 

She then set the phone down on the bed and looked around for her clothes and realising that they were scattered all over the room. She then grabbed the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Tsuzuku’s shirt, she hastily threw it over her head and then grabbed up her phone again and slowly made her way from their bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. 

‘Hey, sorry, I’m back. What’s up?’ Tia asked Shiori as she made her way, rather gingerly, down the stairs, wincing as she went, so that she could get to the kitchen and get coffee and breakfast started. Tsuk never slept late anymore, even if he’d only slept a little the night before, so she knew he’d be up soon, she just didn’t want to be the reason why. 

‘Oh not much, I just wanted to call and see what you would be up to today, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? But, seeing as Tsuzuku just got home, I’m assuming you’ll want to spend at least today with him at home.’ Shiori answered and Tia could hear that she was doing the same thing, as she was trying to do, which was make coffee. 

‘Yeah, normally I would be all over that idea, you know that but I mean Tsuk’s been gone, for basically a year and we dunno when he’ll be dragged away again. It could be a few months, it could be tomorrow, you know how it goes. I mean, Shinya is gone a lot, so yeah, I just wanna stay home with him.’ Tia replied, feeling a little bad at turning her friend down, but not enough to make her change her mind.

‘No, I totally get it! Shinya is due home tonight actually, so yeah I understand. Ok then, that’s fine but for now, I’m going to get off the phone and finish making my breakfast. So, I’ll text you later. If you and Tsuzuku change your minds, hit me up and we’ll figure something out! Okay, love you hun, bye!’ Shiori replied brightly. 

‘Oh nice, tell him I said hi when he gets in and for sure, we’ll let you know! Love you too, bye.’ Tia answered and then she hung up, setting her phone to one side and went about making the coffee for the day.  
She had just started on breakfast, when she felt a strong pair of arms slide around her waist and a warm body press against her. She smiled as she turned her head slightly and tilted it so that she could look at her boyfriend. 

‘Good morning baby. Coffee is ready, breakfast will be soon as well.’ Tia said as she placed a kiss to his chin, making him smile. Then with a squeeze and a kiss to her head, he stepped away from her and made his way to the coffee pot and poured her a cup and set it by her before he made his own. Tia smiled her thanks to him as he went and sat down, while she turned her attention back to the eggs and sausages that she was making, seeing that both were almost done, she lent over to push the bread into the toaster but was brought up short as her lower body protested. She hissed out and grimaced, the sound and movement not going unnoticed by Tsuzuku who was by her side in an instant. 

‘Are you ok kitten? What’s wrong?’ He asked, his tone worried as he placed his hands on her waist and lead her away from the stove and over to the table, making her sit. 

‘I’m fine Tsuk, really I am. I’m just a little sore from last night, that’s all. You were an animal, not that I’m complaining because I’m definitely not, like, for real, you need to be like that more often.’ Tia explained cheekily. 

‘Oh really? So you like it when I fuck you sore and mute? I’ll have to keep that in mind.’ He replied sexily, making Tia smirk, before adding;

‘But for now, you sit there and relax, I’ll finish breakfast.’ 

A little while later, Tsuzuku was setting down their full plates and refilled their mugs then sat down across from her. They spent their breakfast talking about how the tour had gone and what the plans were, now that they’d released the new album and had finished the touring for it. It was also then, that he explained that Mejibray were going to be going on an indefinite hiatus, they weren’t disbanding but they were going to be scarce for the foreseeable. He had also explained that he and Koichi had already put in place plans to do a duo act while they weren’t having to be in Mejibray. Apparently their contracts with Tower had expired and for undisclosed reasons, they had decided to just hiatus and be done. This was something that had worked in the other guys’ favour as well. Meto was about to have a baby with his wife and MiA was wanting to pursue other avenues in music, something with production and whatever else and this hiccup gave them all the perfect excuse to take a well earned break and do other things.

‘So, you and Koichi are finally going to go ahead and pursue the idea that you both have had for a while? I mean that’s cool and all but you shouldn’t give up on the band baby.’ Tia said as she took a sip from her mug. 

‘Yeah, it’s the perfect time really. And we shouldn’t give up on the band!? Why not!? Mejibray, as you know kitten, took up a lot of our time. If we weren’t doing photo shoots, we were filming or if we weren’t writing and recording, we were touring. I mean, take now for example, I haven’t been home with you in almost a year! That’s not cool Tia, you need me too and you weren’t getting me, that’s no way to maintain a relationship. How many plans have you and I put on hold because of the band? Having a child of our own? Getting married? Moving house? Hell! Even going on a holiday? I mean, how is that considered ok? It’s not and you’ve put up with this for eight years! So yes, it’s time. Even Koichi hasn’t been able to pursue a relationship of his own because of the band and you know how much that means for Koichi. They worked us to the very bone and to hell with our personal lives. Tower treated us as nothing but a profit margin, so no, to hell with the band! I may change my mind later on but thank fuck it’s over for right now.’

‘Tsuk...I had no idea you felt that way! Why didn’t you tell me!? I was under the impression that you loved what you did! You should have told me that you didn’t. I would have pushed you to take more breaks, even if that meant giving Tower hell myself. But if you feel that way about Mejibray, what makes you and Koichi think that your musical endeavor together, is going to be any different? You’ll still have to do all of those things.’ Tia responded quietly as she steadily sipped from her coffee cup. 

‘Because we’re doing it, mostly, by ourselves. No record company, well, not in the traditional sense. Kamijo reached out.’ Tsuzuku answered. 

‘Wait...Kamijo? My old boss Kamijo? As in Versailles and owner of Chateau Agency Kamijo?’ Tia asked, shocked at this piece of news. 

‘The very same. As you know, from your years as his personal assistant, he has his ear to the ground with various labels and such. He probably knew about this long before we did.’

‘Wow! Ok so, what did he say?’ Tia asked her anticipation jumping. 

‘He will sign us with him, for free and provide at least two albums and tours, as well as all the marketing for all of it. But...’ Here Tsuzuku trailed off, casting his eyes to the ground. 

‘But what Tsuk?’ Tia said, setting her cup down with a sharp clink, as it hit the glass tabletop. 

‘But he wants you back as his assistant, for at least the next two years. He has a lot going on and he’s gone through about ten assistants since you because they simply haven’t been able to cope with his schedule and what he needs from them. Or they’ve leaked confidential information. These next few business ventures of his, he needs reliability and also someone that he knows he can trust with his life, by his side during this time. I dunno what they are but they’re crucial for him and it will secure him and his companies for the rest of his life and hopefully the rest of his kids life as well. He also said that, once things settle again, then he will allow you to leave again, no questions asked, if that is what you want. He will also give you a pay increase, that will be a raise of thirty thousand yen, per year.’ Tsuzuku replied, his voice quiet. 

‘Whoa wait a minute! Kamijo has a kid!? Since when?’ Tia asked in surprise. 

‘Oh...well...a mishap with a fan in England...lead to her falling pregnant. Apparently, she had been told by multiple doctors that she couldn’t get pregnant and that she was infertile due to a couple reproductive issues that she had.’ Tsukzuku began but Tia interrupted him. 

‘Well, then she was obviously lying! If she got pregnant.’ 

‘That was his immediate thought too however she was able to prove to him that she had been telling the truth. She had her doctor directly fax over, all of her medical paperwork for him to read and see. It included everything that she had told him and he realised that she was being honest.’

‘So what did he do? I mean that’s kinda crazy. I would be suing the doctors, honestly.’ Tia asked, picking up her forgotten mug. 

‘Well, he then asked her what she wanted him to do because obviously she was telling him for a reason.’ Tsuzuku replied, filling his mug again.

‘What did she say then?’ 

‘Well, apparently, she had told him, that she didn’t want or expect anything of him as this was something that they were both under the impression, wouldn’t ever happen. She explained that she was happy to be a single mother and that she viewed her baby as being a miracle and she had him to thank for it. She had apparently always wanted to be a mother but had thought she would never have the chance. The only reason, she said, that she had told him, was because she didn’t feel it right that he not know that he was going to be a father.’ 

‘Oh my god. So how’d he react to that?’

‘Well Kamijo, being Kamijo, was like uh...no...my kid too, you’re coming to Japan and I’m looking after you both. According to Kamijo, the girl has no family of her own and really nothing for her in England where she lives or Ireland, where she is originally from. So he brought her to Japan and she’s been here for about six months so far and she had their baby a few weeks ago. So Kamijo has a little girl now and they named her Anue. She’s freaking adorable by the way, he had her with him when we went to meet him. Mixed kids are so gorgeous and I can’t wait until we make one of our own.’ Tsuzuku finished with a naughty smirk, as he looked at his girlfriend. 

‘Well...Celtic/Japanese kids are gorgeous by default, two of the prettiest ethnicities honestly. And it’s fun making them too.’ Tia replied with a giggle, as she licked her lip in a teasing manner, while she looked her boyfriend up and down. But then got serious again. 

‘So, all Kamijo asks, in return of two free albums and tours and everything else that goes with it, is me as his assistant again. What did you say?’ 

‘I said I would talk to you, as it wasn’t my place to say yes on your behalf.’ 

‘Call him. Tell him I accept and I will be there at 8 am, bright and early tomorrow morning. If all I have to do is help him set up his future and then I can leave if I want without any questions, plus a raise, plus giving you and Koichi a hell of a boost up, then I think I can handle that. Besides, I enjoyed working for Kamijo and actually wish that I hadn’t gave the job up for my current one. It is so far from what it was described as and I hate it, as you know. So yeah, of course I’ll work for him again.’ Tia said as she drained her mug and got up to put their dishes into the sink. 

With a smile Tsuzuku got up, planted a firm kiss to Tia’s lips and moved to make the call that would get he and Koichi started. Things were looking up again. 

\- - -

Tia walked through the lobby of Chateau Agency, her hips swaying beautifully in her form fitting, knee length, scarlet pencil dress, the click of her black stiletto heals, sounding both delicate and powerful and she smiled as she heard the chorus of gasps and then the excitedly spoken ‘Ohayo Tia-san!’ She smiled and nodded at everyone and greeted them equally as enthusiastically. It took her a little longer to get to the executive elevator than she would have liked but eventually she did and as she stepped in and hit the only other button on the panel, she breathed a sigh of content, as the elevator doors closed and the elevator zipped all the way to the top floor. 

It wasn’t long before she stepped out into the foyer of the top floor and made her way past the protesting receptionist, who Tia noticed, was new and on into Kamijo’s office, letting the door click shut behind her. Kamijo glanced up from the paperwork he was looking over and gave her a huge grin as he stood and walked over to her. Once he reached her, he pulled her into a huge hug, stepping away from her after one final squeeze. 

‘Ah! Tiamat Moseley, how I have missed your beautiful face and power strut. It’s good to see you.’ 

Tia laughed humorously as she hugged the man again. ‘I’ve missed you to Kami-kun! I also hear that a congratulations is in order. A little birdie told me you are now a very, very proud father of a little girl?’ 

‘I am indeed. She’s right over there in her carrier if you want to get a cuddle. She’s awake and really quite happy today.’ Kamijo replied with an excited smile as Tia squealed excitedly and rushed over to the cute little Hello Kitty carrier, her eyes misting over a little as she seen the adorable little human, who had started to babble excitedly at the new face. 

‘Oh my! Look at you! You look so like your daddy!’ She spoke softly to the little one as she reached in and picked up the little girl and holding her close so as not to drop her. 

‘Kamijo, PLEASE tell me, that being your assistant again also means I’m this little ladies! I may walk right out of this room now if not.’ Tia said gushingly, definitely held captive by her uterus. 

Kamijo laughed richly at Tia’s enthusiasm. ‘Well shit, if it means you’ll stay then yeah, why shouldn’t she have an assistant too?’ He said jokingly.

Tia and Kamijo laughed at this, feeling the comfortable weight of familiarity with one another settle in, as he sat back at his desk and Tia walked over and sat in front of him, wiggling her fingers in little Anue’s face as the little one reached up with a babble and grabbed her pinkie and held tight. Yes, it was a new start for everyone and Tia couldn’t be happier. She was back where she belonged, which was helping her old friend be the best he could be but now she had a little one that she could happily take care off, when her daddy couldn’t. Yes, things were looking up for her and they were looking up for Kamijo, Koichi and her Tsuzuku. 8P-SB was going to be great, she could feel it. So, she was happy to do her part to help them all.

**Author's Note:**

> And just because they are mentioned have a little honorary service for Koichi, Shinya, MiA, Meto and Kamijo! These are just pictures guys, so you don't have to look at them at all. 
> 
> Koichi:
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/bcefcfc50ccf6d40ef36129e92706a55_zpshxjw2zur.jpg.html)
> 
> MiA:
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Various%20VKei%20artists/MiA%20-%20Mejibray_zpsxkxzepiw.jpg.html)
> 
> Meto:
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Various%20VKei%20artists/Meto%20-%20Mejibray_zpsu0dj0knz.jpg.html)
> 
> Shinya
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Various%20VKei%20artists/Shinya%20-%20Dir%20en%20Grey_zps7svnfpsb.jpg.html)
> 
> Kamijo:
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/20180317_174708_zps7k3bn3ye.jpg.html)


End file.
